Particular
by MajikOne
Summary: ON HIATUS Year 7, after book 5. Draco and Hermione are Head Girl and Boy. But what will happen when the two of them have to spend extra time together? Rated M for language and scenes that may be inappropriate later on.
1. Hogwarts Express

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my second story, first Harry Potter related one. For my sanity, and the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that Dumbledorre never died! Wonderful! Now that's cleared up, we can get going with this.

Welcome to **Particular **a story of love, friendship and betrayl. This is a Draco/Hermione story, sorry Ron/Hermione lovers, not this time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter, and all things related to the subject of Harry Potter, belong to JK Rowling. I simply am a loving fan, who can't leave well enough alone. I just have to stick my finger in the pie.

* * *

Particular

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

It was 10:30 am on September the first and Hermione Granger was looking sadly at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. This was to be her final year attending the school of witchcraft and wizardry; the infamous school of Hogwarts. Sighing slightly, she pulled out her set of instructions. As Head Girl, it was up to her and the new Head Boy to ensure things ran smoothly. According to the sheet, she was to meet him here, at the front of the train, at 10:30. There was no sign of him.

She looked around her and saw a small boy, most likely a first year, clutching tightly to a trolley and looking around confused. She smiled and approached him.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "My older brother was supposed to show me where to go, but he left."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "My name's Hermione Granger. I'm the new Head Girl. I can show you where to go if you like."

He nodded and she led him to the nearest student compartment. "Would you like help with your trunk?" Hermione asked as he eyed the trunk skeptically.

"Yes, that would be nice." He looked deep in thought. "Um…miss? Do you think you could do it with magic? Only, I've never seen it before."

She smiled. "I'm muggle-born too. This is a really useful spell you'll learn in Charms." She pointed her wand at the trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Using her wand, she guided the trunk into the empty compartment.

The boy's eyes lit up in excitement. "That's so cool! Thank you!"

Hermione smiled warmly. "You're very welcome. What's your name?"

He smiled. "Alexander McKenzie."

"Well Alexander, I'm sure you'll fit right in at Hogwarts. I'll see you there."

They shook hands and Hermione left the compartment. With a jolt, she realized it was now 10:45. Quickening her pace, she returned to see a young man, obviously the new Head Boy, leaning casually against the train.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She called, racing towards him. He turned at the sound of her voice. Hermione's breath caught as the sun flashed off his white blond hair.

"Well, no surprise you're Head Girl, Granger."

"Yeah…um…" She paused.

"Um, what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have to say I'm kind of surprised you're Head Boy, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and casually opened the sheet of instructions. "Okay, how are we dealing with the new bloods?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Politely, respectfully and by setting a good example. I suggest walking along the train to make sure everyone is getting on okay."

Draco carelessly returned the paper to his pocket. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

For the next 10 minutes, the two of them overlooked the boarding of the train. At 11:00 sharp, the whistle blew. Draco immediately jumped on the train while Hermione helped a second year get her frightened cat onto the train. The train started moving just as Hermione hopped on board. She walked along the compartments, checking for any misconduct. She rolled her eyes as she found Draco sitting in a compartment filled with Slytherins. She opened the door and addressed him.

"Malfoy, we're supposed to meet up with the Prefects and work out a schedule." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Pansy Parkinson scrunched up her pug like nose. "Go away Granger. You're tainting the air with your stench."

"You're one to talk Parkinson; I see you haven't been to a groomer at all over the summer."

Draco involuntarily smirked while deep confusion spread across Pansy's face. "Very well Granger," He said standing, "Lead the way."

The two of them walked up to the front of the train in silence, Hermione glancing into the compartments while Draco casually strolled behind her, a smirk plastered across his pale face. Hermione felt his eyes boring into her.

"Any particular reason why you're staring at me Malfoy?" She asked as she checked yet another compartment.

"Nope."

"Well then, would you please stop?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She walked on in silence while Draco continued to stare at her. Not a lethal glare as he usually did, but more of a bemused curiosity. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was eyeing her up and shivered slightly. Finally, after several long, awkward minutes, they reached the head compartment. She opened the door and walked in, not bothering to hold the door open for Draco, who, unfortunately, managed to get in without it hitting him. Twenty-two heads turned in their direction.

"Good morning everyone! We've just done a short round of checking compartments, so we'll talk for a few minutes before we send you off." Hermione said, addressing them all. "To the new prefects, congratulations. To the old prefects, good to see you again. My name is Hermione Granger and I am your new Head Girl. This," She gestured to Draco, "Is Draco Malfoy, you're new Head Boy."

All the students eyed Draco suspiciously, but Hermione continued. "Now, to get down to business. Between 11:30 and 12:30 the prefects will patrol the train compartments to check for any misconduct. Any problems are to be reported to either myself or the Head Boy. After 12:30 you are permitted to return to compartments with your friends, or you are welcome to return here, to the Head Compartment. Patrols will commence again at 2:30 for another hour. And remember, if you abuse your powers, you will suffer the consequences. The Head Girl and Boy are in charge whilst you are on the train. Does everybody understand?"

All twenty two heads nodded in unison. Hermione smiled. "Very well, patrols start in 10 minutes, so please get ready." There was a bit of a scramble as the prefects stood and prepared to do their rounds through the train. Hermione smiled brightly as Ron came up to her. She gave him a quick hug, which was turning into a difficult feat as Ron was now over six feet tall.

"Blimey, Hermione, you shrank over the holidays!" He teased.

"Of course not silly! I haven't grown an inch since 4th year. You just refuse to stop! Besides, I'm not even that short."

Ron smiled a lopsided smile. "You look different Hermione. You look really good."

"Thanks Ron," She said, patting him on the elbow, "You look pretty good too. But you should get patrolling now."

He cast his gaze over to Draco, who was currently propped on a chair, leaning back, balancing his wand between his lips and nose. "You sure you'll be okay with him?"

Hermione smiled. "I assure you I can take care of myself Ron. Now, get going!" She gently pushed him towards the door, and then moved to sit down.

She sighed and pulled her robes off to enjoy an hour of freedom to wear muggle clothes. Draco's eyes shot over to her. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, resting just below the outline of her hip bones, which were visible as she stretched upwards, her deep blue turtleneck lifting slightly. Draco felt a slight squirm in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of her tanned skin. She paused for a moment, feeling his eyes on her again. Tugging her sweater back in place, she turned to face him.

"Out with it Malfoy, why do you keep staring at me?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nice tan."

Hermione blushed and stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Granger. I must say, summer treated you well. I didn't realize you could get a tan in a library." He said, smirking as he placed his hands behind his head.

She glared at him, blushing an even deeper red. "I don't spend all my time in a library you know. I do have friends."

"Other than Potter and Weasel?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes, other than Harry and Ron. Muggle friends, if you care. I spent the summer in Spain this year."

Draco smirked. "Good for you then."

She rolled her eyes. "And you, Malfoy? Spend the summer locked up in your manor abusing house-elves?"

"Nope."

She looked at him. "Where did you go?"

He shrugged. "Nowhere in particular. Why so interested, Granger?" He made eye contact with her and once again felt a squirm in his stomach.

She shook her head. "No reason in particular."

"You like that word, don't you?"

"What word?"

"Particular."

Hermione opened a book. "Yeah, I guess so." She said uncaringly, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Well, there we have it! Reviews are always welcome, and also highly motivating!!!!!!!

I really don't have a plot line worked out quite yet, I'm just going to wing it as I go!

Again, review! REVIEW!

HERE'S THE BUTTON!

PUSH IT!


	2. New Duties

**Note: I am sorry for the delayed update. It took me ages to find this and then ages again to actually type it up. I will try to have chapter 3 written and posted sooner than later. Please Read and Review, and forgive my tardiness!!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will never be mine. Harry Potter will always belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Particular

**Chapter 2: New Duties**

As the train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade station, Hermione pulled her robes back over her head and turned to Draco.

"You should make sure no one's left behind. I'll make sure everyone gets where they're going."

Draco nodded curtly and strode from the compartment, his robs flowing behind him. Hermione exited the train and walked down its length, opening all the doors and ensuring there was a prefect stationed at each one. She smiled and waved at Ron and Harry, who both waved back. Soon the students were piling out of the train and Hagrid's voice was calling out for the first years. Hermione supervised the students getting on the carriages and watched the Thestrals as they walked ghost like onwards towards the castle.

Slowly, the queue began to thin and she saw Draco coming up the path. The last of the students clambered into a carriage, laughing, but there was no room for either Draco or Hermione.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for another one."

Hermione nodded, "I guess so."

A very awkward silence filled the air between them. After all, they were enemies. It seemed almost a cruel joke that they were being forced to run the entire operation together.

"I –"

"Thanks –"

Both stopped and looked at each other. "Go ahead." Hermione said.

"No, it's not important. What were you going to say?" Draco asked, looking at her.

"It's nothing really. Probably just an ego boost for your fat head."

Draco's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon? MY fat head? You're the one constantly throwing the fact that you're smarter than everyone else in everybody's faces."

Hermione frowned. "I don't do it on purpose. Besides, you flaunt your pure-blood mania everywhere and yet I – yes, that's right – the muggle born, still beat you in everything."

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped, walking away from her and towards the approaching carriage.

Hermione hesitated, wishing to avoid a heated confrontation with Draco, but moved towards the carriage as well, making sure to keep her distance. As she stepped into the carriage, it started to move and the sudden jolt sent her tumbling right onto Draco's lap after hitting her head rather painfully on the way down.

Cursing loudly, she pulled herself up and onto the other seat, holding her rapidly swelling temple. "Ugh," she moaned as she pulled her hand away and saw blood on her fingers. Draco held out a handkerchief and she pressed it gently to her throbbing temple.

"That looks painful," He said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes. "I'll be fine. It just smarts is all." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said back there. I'm sure your father must make it hell for you."

Draco stiffened slightly, but recovered almost immediately. "That fall must have knocked you silly Granger. Since when has it ever mattered to you?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm not a child anymore Malfoy. Our differences are unimportant and I don't have the tolerance for immature arguments over blood status."

"You never cared about it." Draco said, furrowing his brow slightly and taking back his handkerchief.

"Thanks," She said, leaning back. "You're wrong about that though. I've resented the fact that I get looked down on because of what my parents are. People assume I'm a pure-blood because I'm so smart and talented. It's just – I've always wished it never matter. Oh, look, we're at the castle."

Draco held the door for Hermione as she shakily got out of the carriage. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." He suggested, frowning, as he caught her from falling.

She nodded. "After we check in with Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright. Just don't expect me to catch you again."

Hermione chuckled weakly. "Oh, Malfoy. I know you want everyone to think you hate me. But I do appreciate you not trying to hex me in this state."

Draco smirked. "I may be a jerk, but I'm still a gentleman."

The two of them slowly made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione kept stumbling over herself. "Damn it," She said. "I've probably given myself a concussion."

"I wouldn't doubt it Miss Granger, that's quite a nasty bump on your head."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. "I hope you haven't been fighting."

"Oh no, Professor! I fell in the carriage and hit my head." Hermione said quickly.

"Well then you should go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll clear that up quickly. If you could please, Mr Malfoy, escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. I will be there shortly."

Draco nodded and led Hermione on, firmly gripping her arm. She didn't protest, but rather gladly accepted the support. They remained silent until they got to the hospital wing. "I might as well go in with you, seeing as Professor Dumbledore said he'd be here soon." Hermione nodded as Draco followed her into the room.

"Well, it's not too bad." Madam Pomfrey said, inspecting the shallow gash on her Hermione's temple. "Just a simple charm to fix that up. I'll give you a potion for the dizziness as well."

Hermione nodded gratefully and swallowed the potion. She pulled a face that made Draco snigger. "What's so funny?" She asked putting down the cup as Madam Pomfrey ran her want across Hermione's cut.

Draco shrugged as Professor Dumbledore entered the ward. "Good evening Poppy. The feast is just beginning."

"Thank you Professor, but I have a patient." She said, glancing at Hermione.

"I assure you, my dear lady, that I will ensure Miss Granger is well taken care of."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, rather like Professor McGonagall, but left the room all the same without another word. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the two watching him. His eyes twinkled brightly. "Good evening. It's good to see you both again."

Both of them nodded. Dumbledore continued, "As you know, being students Heads has a lot of responsibilities, but there are also many privileges. As you know, Lord Voldemort was defeated last year. Last school year, I should say, by Harry Potter. Naturally, this is a joyous occasion and the House Heads and I have decided there should be an annual celebration of the event. And the Head Boy and Girl are in charge of organizing the ball."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "But, what about our NEWTs and classes? How will we have time to study?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You will be given adequate study time I assure you. The ball will be held at the end of the year, after the exams have taken place and all our teachers are willing to help. Plus, we have ministry funding."

Hermione slumped back, thinking hard. Draco remained silent and expressionless. There was no way he'd enjoy a ball. He thought the Yule ball was bad! Now they had to throw a ball in honour of precious Potter.

"What's troubling you Mr Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, sir."

Dumbledore pondered him for a moment then stood. "Very well. I must return to the feast. Please join me; I'm sure you must be hungry."

The two of them stood and followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall, stopping outside its doors to look at each other.

"You don't want the ball either, do you?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "Still, we can't let down everyone, I guess."

Hermione nodded. "Well, see you around Malfoy, you slime ball."

Draco smirked. "Unfortunately, mud blood."

And, looking as though they were embarrassed to be seen with each other, they walked into the Great Hall, hurrying towards their friends. But despite complaining about each other to those close to them, neither could help but glance back to each other and smile. Their conversation in the carriage seem to have set aside some of their differences at last.

Dumbledore sat smiling in his seat at the staff table. _Yes, _he thought, _this is going to be a wonderful year._ His eyes twinkled as he saw a playful smile pass across Draco Malfoy's face as he looked at Hermione. Could it be that the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor's most prized student were warming up to each other? _Well, _thought Dumbledore, _it certainly seemed that way._

_

* * *

_

And there we have it!!!! Please review, it does let me know that people are actually reading this which does make me feel bad for not updating. So, if you are reading and would like more... review please! It'll encourage me :D


	3. Brown, Silver

**Note:** Well, here we are, Chapter 3. I`m not very impressed with this chapter, but I`m sure that in time I`ll get where I want to go :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine :(

* * *

Particular

**Chapter 3: Brown, Silver**

Hermione threw herself not so gently into a chair by the fire. Ron groaned as he slowly lowered himself down beside Harry. The three of them sat in silence for a moment, blank stares on their faces, as though their brains had turned to mush and would begin leaking out of their ears any moment.

"Bloody hell," Breathed Ron, "How are we going to survive this year? This was only the first week!"

Harry nodded. He looked slightly green, as though the mere mention of the amount of homework they had would send him dashing to the toilets.

Hermione groaned and reached for her bag. "Let's get Professor Binns' essay out of the way first before we go down for dinner."

The two boys reluctantly took out some parchment and dipped their quills. Hermione began to scrawl furiously, her fingers slowly turning black with ink. An hour later, Hermione had nearly finished, Harry had a small two paragraphs and Ron... well, Ron had merely written his name.

"Come on Ron! How do you plan on passing your NEWTs? This isn't kindergarten; you don't get marks for spelling your name correctly."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What's kindergarten?"

Hermione sighed. "Never mind. Look, do your introduction and conclusion and I'll help you with the body."

Ron grinned. "You're the best Hermione. I'm starving. Is it time for dinner yet?"

Harry laughed gratefully. "It's almost 6. Just a few more minutes."

OoOoO

"Ron, you're eating as though you'll die tomorrow." Ginny declared, gracefully sitting next to Harry and planting a playful kiss on his cheek.

Ron's ears turned red. "Don't do that in public Ginny, people will spread rumours."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Doubtful, you dirty hypocrite. When you were with Lavender though, the rumour was that your animagus would be a sucker fish."

Ron's entire face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and he quickly returned his entire focus back to his chicken pie. Hermione blushed in embarrassment for him, remembering how jealous she had been. She thought about the awkward kiss they had shared that summer that told her they should only be friends.

"By the way, Hermione I'm supposed to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after dinner."

Hermione turned her head sharply towards Ginny. "What? Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "Something about your Head Girl duties."

Hermione sighed, relieved. "Oh, thanks Ginny. If I'm not back until late, I'll help you tomorrow Ron."

Ron grunted in reply as he stabbed his potato, glaring towards Ginny. Hermione excused herself and walked out of the Great Hall towards Dumbledore's office. She caught sight of shiny blonde hair ahead of her.

"Malfoy!" She called, rushing to catch up to him.

He turned and saw her. "Hello Granger, I suppose you've been called away too?"

Hermione nodded, falling into step with him. "I'm not very pleased. I have four essays to write this weekend."

Draco sighed. "I know what you mean. It's ridiculous; I never imagined it this hard. Plus, it's not like I have anyone I can study with.

"Aren't Crabbe and Goyle with you?"

Draco snorted. "Vince and Greg were too stupid for anything really, they only just got into the few classes they're in now."

Hermione frowned. "What about Zabini? He's smart. And Parkinson is always following you."

Draco laughed out loud. "Why so curious Granger? Pansy's dumber than a rock who's sadly infatuated herself with me and all Blaise cares about is his looks and girls."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. I just know how hard it is to have to do it alone. Harry and Ron are great, but they're not able to help me very much."

"Well it's no new that they're kind of stupid."

Hermione gave a weak chuckle as they reached the Headmaster's office. "Oh dear, he didn't give us the password."

Draco frowned. "Isn't it blood pops?"

At the word, the stone gargoyle moved aside to reveal a staircase and Hermione and Draco began to climb. Reaching the top, Draco reached forwards and gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the soft voice of Dumbledore and the two of them quietly stepped inside and turned to the smiling Headmaster.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I do apologize if I interrupted your studies, but I would like to begin making plans for the ball." The two of them nodded. "Please, have a seat." Dumbledore gestured towards the soft chairs across from his own. The two of them sat silently and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well, you have a blank canvas. This is entirely up to you. I do believe I forgot to mention that you will receive credit for this because it will take some time. So please, begin your work, I must make a visit to the kitchens."

Dumbledore stood and quietly exited. Draco turned to Hermione, frowning. "He didn't give us a theme."

Hermione nodded. "Well, we know why we're holding the ball, so that's a start."

"Why don't we just throw a Potter Party?"

Hermione frowned. "Because Harry would hate that. Do you think he wants all the attention he gets?"

Draco shrugged, "He must, somewhat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The ball is taking place at the beginning of summer, so we should base the theme on that."

"Alright, how about... something to do with transitions?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Transition is a good idea. We're moving on to a new season, but also another chapter of our lives."

Draco leaned forwards. "Exactly."

Hermione sighed. "I just can't think of a title."

Draco smirked. "Maybe we don't need one."

"Don't be silly, of course we need one. Something... united? Changing? Together? Oh gosh, it all sounds so stupid."

Draco chuckled. "Let's just skip that for now."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea." She raised her quill and brushed the tip across her cheek. "Colours then. Colour theme, colour theme." She twirled the quill in her fingers as Draco watched amused. There had been something strangely erotic about the way she stroked her cheek with that quill. "Oh! I know!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement, dropping the quill.

As she bent to grab it, Draco did the same and their fingers touched. Shocked by the strange electricity she felt, Hermione looked up at his face, realizing they were mere inches apart. For some reason, her heart skipped a beat. She saw a strange hunger in his eyes as he whispered "Brown" and she breathed "Silver". They stayed like that for a beat, gazing strangely at each other until Hermione sat up and quickly turned away from him.

Draco snapped to his senses. "Silver? That's not a summer colour."

Hermione shook her head. "I meant to say green. And I was actually thinking brown, that's strange that you guessed that. Brown and green make wonderful fall or summer colours and are nice earthy tones."

As she was talking Draco couldn't help but stare at her lips. They moved so gracefully with each word and shinned as the candle light reflected off her minty lip balm. She smiled and he instinctually moved closer to her._ She's my enemy! We've hated each other since first year. No, no, no, _he thought, _what am I doing?_

Hermione couldn't help but respond and lean in as well. It was as though a magnet was attached to her and Draco was made of iron. _No, _she thought, _what am I doing?_

_

* * *

_SUPREME CHEEEEEESE!!!! Hahaha, anyway, please review. Hopefully that`ll knock some creativity into me!


	4. The Challenge

Alrighty!!!! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys! ^_^ Really does help me stay on track. Now, I've been super nice to you and updated 3 times in a week :P. I don't know if I will be able to keep updating so often, but I will keep updating on a regular basis. Also, I'm thinking about writing another Cardcaptor Sakura fan fic when I'm done this one, for any of you who have read Lost Heart, or just any of you who like Sakura and Syaoran as much as I do :) Anyway, I digress and all you want to do is read my story. (Typical) Just kidding!!!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine :(

* * *

Particular

**The Challenge**

Their lips were moving closer. Draco could almost taste Hermione's minty lip balm. They were both holding their breath, terrified yet awestruck with what was happening. It seemed as though time had frozen until – Hermione gave a squeal of pain and jumped back.

"I, uh, I think we've done enough for now. I have a million pages to read anyway. I guess I'll just leave my notes here. Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione grabbed her things and practically ran from the office before Draco had registered she was leaving.

Draco tentatively reached up to touch his still tingling lip where the shock had hit him. A ridiculous smirk crossed his face. Yes, he had nearly kissed Hermione Granger, the mud blood, but did he even care? As he thought about it he realized that he couldn't answer that question. There was no doubt that she was attractive, but there was something different about her. Draco frowned, trying to figure it out. She was different than the other girls he'd been with but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never give up any challenges that come in their way. Smirking, Draco realized what made her different: she didn't want him. As he strode out of the room, he decided what his next challenge was. He would have Hermione Granger, and she would want him.

OoOoO

Hermione stood in the bathroom, leaning over the sink, icy water dripping from her face. What was she playing at? She shuddered, thinking about what would have happened had that shock not hit her. Her lips still tingled. She rubbed at them furiously, frowning. There was no way in hell she could let that happen again. Of all the people! She glared at her reflection, as though blaming it for this mess. She knew what she had started. Draco would see this as a challenge. She sighed, dejected. Now what was she supposed to do? Go to Ginny? Hermione laughed bitterly. No, there was no one she could talk to about this. She would need to learn to keep her hormones in check. Tossing the damp paper towel into the bin, Hermione left the bathroom, determination burning in her eyes.

OoOoO

"Miss Granger, kindly turn your attention to the front."

Hermione snapped her eyes to the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "Sorry, Professor."

"As I was saying..."

But Hermione zoned out yet again. It was either listen to McGonagall and deal with Draco Malfoy whispering in her ear or tune everything out and go to a place where she was happily beating Draco to a bloody mass on the flour. She was lost in her thoughts, but the next thing Draco said totally took her by surprise: "You make me hard, Granger."

She jumped up, punching him in the face and pushing him over. "You sick bastard! Stay away from me!"

The entire room was filled with a deafening silence as every pair of eyes swivelled in their direction. Professor McGonagall looked utterly appalled. Hermione blushed furiously and gathered her things. "Excuse me, Professor." She said, and quickly left. Draco however, proudly regained his composure and took his seat once more.

"Is there a problem, Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh no, Professor. Miscommunication I'm sure." He said, flashing a charming grin towards Harry and Ron, both looking to kill.

OoOoO

Hermione paced the common room, completely livid. That pervert! How could he say something so... so vile! She threw a ball of parchment into the fire and watched it shrivel into ashes. Honestly, who says that kind of stuff? Hermione blushed as the words echoed in her head; _you make me hard, Granger_. Disgusting. What a joke. A sick, perverted joke. And to think that she had wanted to kiss him! She shuddered. There was no way, absolutely no way that was going to happen.

OoOoO

"What happened with Granger?"

Draco glanced towards Blaise Zabini. Who was staring, bemused, at the brilliant black eye forming on Draco's face. He shrugged. "Like I said, miscommunication. I was asking if the course load was too hard for her."

Blaise laughed. "And she thought you said something perverted? Stupid mud blood, as if that would ever happen."

Draco smiled and stood. "True, true Blaise. I've got to run to the library for a book on that essay we're supposed to study."

Blaise stopped laughing. "Oh man, I haven't even read it yet."

"I'd get on that. It's 10 pages."

Blaise groaned. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Draco nodded and left. He knew he'd find her in the library alone. Potter and Weasley wouldn't have the essay yet either.

OoOoO

It was nearly 10 o'clock but Hermione was still in the library. Seventh years were permitted 24 hour access, providing permission from the headmaster. Madam Pince was not pleased about this, but never the less allowed Hermione to stay. Hermione slowly turned the page of her book and looked up, only find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me." Hermione whispered, shooting daggers at him.

"Ah, well, you see, I need that book you've got. All the others are taken."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Draco sat beside her, brushing his hand across hers and grabbing the book from her. "I'm sure we could share."

Hermione didn't say anything. The truth was, she didn't think she could. Her body was covered in goose bumps, the hair on her neck stood up, her heart was beating unbelievably fast. How did he not hear it? Draco leaned close to her to look at her notes, brushing his chest across her shoulder. She shivered as he moved towards her. Draco noticed.

"Cold Granger?" He whispered, his warm breath hitting her cheek.

She made an inaudible sound. _I can't move_, she thought, _but I have too, he's getting closer._ She looked at him. Big mistake. His eyes were glued to hers. Draco felt his stomach flutter as she glanced down at his lips and bit her own. God, he really did want her!

A sharp cough behind them tore them apart. Madam Pince stood over them, glaring down. "I believe you should leave."

Draco nodded and grabbed his bag. He turned to Hermione, but she was already gone. "Fuck." He whispered, earning himself a wrap on the ears from the librarian. He quickly dashed out of the library and noticed Hermione's form jogging away.

"Granger!" He called. She didn't stop. "Granger!" He called again, chasing after her, ignored again. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" She said forcefully, tearing away.

Perhaps it was the way she said, or maybe it was just the fact that she had said it, but he was overcome with desire. "Never." He said and he kissed her.

Hermione was so shocked that at first she didn't move. Then, realizing what was happening, she pushed him away forcefully.

"Who's there?"

Hermione froze; Draco smirked. Argus Filch was quickly approaching and the only option was a broom closet half hidden behind a statue. Hermione ducked inside and Draco followed. They stood completely still, hardly daring to breathe as Filch slowly walked passed. It was only when she finally allowed herself to breathe out did she realize how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face, his arms on either side of her and the heat radiating from his body. Something squirmed in her abdomen, something that had never squirmed before. "Malfoy... don't." She whispered, not daring to look at him.

"I can't." He replied. "And you don't want me to."

She tilted her head upwards, looking into his eyes, slowly moving her lips closer. "No," She whispered. "I don't." His lips met hers full force in a furry of frantic desperation. They couldn't breathe, but neither cared as they frantically pulled at each other's hair, tugged at their clothing. Draco moaned as Hermione's hands grazed along his belt. She smiled and gently bit down on his lower lip, causing another moan to escape his lips. "Granger..." He whispered. She pulled away, gazing at his face, trying to read what he was thinking. He hadn't noticed that she had managed to turn them around until then. Hermione seductively gave him one small kiss.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." She whispered in his ear.

And then she was gone, and Draco Malfoy was left standing there, feeling things he should never feel for her and cursing himself for getting into this situation.

* * *

I know!!!! Finally! I swear that if I head left you with another cliffhanger you probably would have hunted me down to shoot me. I was actually going to end it where Draco says "Never" and then kisses her, but I would be pulling arrowheads and axes out of my body before I went to class tomorrow morning.

As always, thanks to my readers and please review! You keep me writing!


	5. Secrets

Particular

**Secrets**

* * *

I'm sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update!!!! I've been terribly busy with University that I haven't really had much thought for anything else.

A bit of an announcement: I've upped the rating from T to M, as I'm sure you've noticed. Mainly because of the language used and some possibly explicit scenes in later chapters. There's a bit on an explicit scene here too, and I'm such a prude that I blushed like a tomato while I wrote it, so please go easy on me. :S

Anyways, I shan't keep you any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Last time:

"_Goodnight, Malfoy." She whispered in his ear._

_And then she was gone, and Draco Malfoy was left standing there, feeling things he should never feel for her and cursing himself for getting into this situation._

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the common room, staring blankly at the fire. She ran her fingers slowly across her swollen lips and felt her heart skip a beat. She felt nauseous thinking about her kiss with Draco, but at the same time, felt strangely satisfied. A soft cough brought her crashing down to earth and she turned around and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching her closely.

"Where have you been?" She asked, walking over and sitting beside Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "The library, where else would I have been?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I was there 20 minutes ago and you weren't there."

Hermione didn't say anything. She had been in the closet with Draco 20 minutes ago. So how did Ginny beat her to the common room? Unless she had been looking for her and came back to Gryffindor tower after seeing she wasn't in the library.

"Where were you really, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head again. "I was talking with Malfoy about the upcoming ball."

Ginny sighed. "Why do you have to lie to me Hermione? And why are your lips swollen? Are you having an allergic reaction?"

Hermione quickly covered her lips. "No! And I'm not lying to you Ginny. Honestly, what else would I have been doing?"

"Were you snogging someone?! Is that why your lips are swollen?"

Hermione blushed and Ginny gasped. "You totally were, weren't you? Oh my God, who is he?!"

Hermione looked around the common room. "Promise me first that you won't freak out or tell another soul. Not even Harry and Ron."

Ginny looked at her, confused. "Okay, fine. I promise. Now... who was he?!"

"Draco Malfoy..."

OoOoO

"Did you get the book then?"

"What book?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "The one about the essay we're supposed to be studying."

"Oh, no I didn't. Madame Pince smacked me round the ears for swearing and kicked me out."

Blaise burst into laughter. "Why were you swearing?"

"Granger had the book and wouldn't let me read it."

"And you didn't take it from her? You're turning soft on me Draco. How hard to Pince smack you? You're hairs in a right mess."

Draco quickly flattened his hair and turned a light shade of pink. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

"Piss off Blaise." Draco glared at him.

"Oh shove off it, mate. You can tell me."

Draco looked around the common room. "All right fine, but don't even think of telling another soul. I don't care who they are, if you tell them I will fight you properly. And don't freak out."

Blaise leaned forward eagerly. "All right, you have my word."

"I was snogging Hermione Granger."

OoOoO

Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other in the library, both looking at their notes, neither actually reading. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione slowly looked up at him.

"What?"

"How'd you like our little escapade last week?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it memorable."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? From what I remember, it was you who caved and pulled me in. So there must have been something you liked about it."

Hermione looked at him seriously. "Honestly, Malfoy, they're called hormones and they sometimes get the better of us."

Draco slouched back in his seat. "So there's something about me that gets your hormones going, eh?"

Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy, I'll put this as plainly as I can and maybe then you can get it through your thick skull. I'm 17 years old. It's perfectly natural for me to have hormones that affect me the way they do. As it is for you, I'm sure. Now, let's both do ourselves a favour and forget about what's happened between us and move on to someone more suitable for us."

Draco leaned forwards. "You can try to trick me all you want Granger, but I think it's a bit more to do with than hormones. If that was the case, you'd be snogging people left right and centre. And let's face it. I don't think you've ever snogged anyone in your entire life. Except perhaps Weasley."

"How dare you? You don't know anything about me or my personal life. You have no right to make those assumptions!" Hermione whispered angrily.

Draco smirked. "No, that is true. But what would you say if I told you I fancied getting to know you better?"

"I'd say you'd better lay off the crack, Malfoy."

Draco paused. "What's crack?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind. It's a muggle drug. But honestly, I'd say you'd gone mental."

Draco discreetly slid her a piece of parchment. "Read it, and follow the instructions." He got up and left the library, swaggering like a pompous git. Hermione let out an angry breath and unfolded the parchment.

_Granger,_

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner tonight. I have some ideas about this ball thing. I want to discuss them with you. I'll see you then._

_Draco Malfoy._

"Honestly! That's why we were here in the first place!"

"Voices down in the library, please!"

Hermione jumped and glanced back at the librarian, nodded quickly and left.

OoOoO

Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for Draco to arrive. If he wasn't there in 10 minutes she was leaving. Hermione sighed impatiently and looked around the hall. Finally she saw him coming, alone. As he reached her she glared at him.

"You're late Malfoy."

"Impossible, you must be early."

Hermione glowered daggers at him. "Don't start with me. What did you want to talk to me about? What are your ideas?"

Draco walked past her. "Follow me, let's find a room where we can sit down."

Hermione followed him in silence as they walked down the corridor, occasionally stopping to peek in doorways. Finally, they came to small unused classroom. Draco gestured for Hermione to enter and she did, followed by Draco, who closed the door behind him.

"All right, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione said turning to him.

"Nothing." Draco said.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off but Draco stopped her by pulling her into another passionate kiss. She tried to push him away but he persisted until, at last, she gave in and melted in his arms. They both sighed in delight and gave into the fires burning inside them. Draco pushed Hermione roughly against the wall – she did not protest. She sighed and moved her mouth to his neck, biting him almost enough for it to hurt, but not quite. He breathed in sharply and pulled her face back to his.

Hermione felt the same squirming she had before as she felt Draco graze his hands across her thighs towards her skirt. She had one leg wrapped around his waist. The other on the ground to help support her weight. "Draco..." She groaned.

"Did you just say my name, Granger?" Draco whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "Stop..."

He continued to move his hand up her leg, kissing her neck as he mumbled "Why?"

"We can't do this. It isn't right."

Draco stopped moving his hand and pulled away to look at her. She was flushed and breathing heavily, but she also looked afraid. "I can't do this with you. I just can't."

"Why not? You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't trust you, Malfoy. I don't know you. I don't want to be 'just a fuck' to you, or anyone for that matter. I'm not ready for this."

Draco frowned. "But you want it! Why not just go with your emotions? Let them go crazy, it'll be amazing."

"I just told you I don't want to be a fuck for anyone! And damn it, I know I want it! That's why it's so hard to say no. But I have to put my foot down, and control myself."

Draco stepped away from her and sat down on a desk. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Malfoy, but I can assure you, I am not that kind of girl. I never have been, and it's likely I never will be."

"Are you a virgin, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. I am. And you were right, in the library today when you said I'd probably never kissed anyone before in my life, except for Ron. You were right. I'm not embarrassed or anything, I just thought you should know."

Draco patted the desk beside him and she tenderly sat down. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this the proper way then. Let's get to know one another and see where it takes us."

"Why? You could just as easily forget about this entire thing and go out with anyone else in the entire school."

Draco shrugged and smiled coyly at her. "There's just something about you. Something different. Maybe it's the fact that you aren't throwing yourself at my feet and begging me to have you. Besides, we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year. And honestly, what better way to set aside the differences between Gryffindors and Slytherins?"

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "All right, you've argued it well. But while we're alone together, please call me Hermione."

"Sounds good to me. Call me Draco then. I like the way it sounds when you say it."

Hermione blushed. "Deal. But let's keep this secret from everyone else. Unless there's someone you've told already?"

Draco shrugged. "I told Blaise Zabini that we snogged last week, but I can just leave it at that if you like."

Hermione shook her head. "I told Ginny, and I have every intention of keeping her in on this. If you think Zabini can keep his mouth shut, then I suppose it might help you to have someone you can talk to about it if I piss you off too much." She smiled up at him.

Draco grinned. "All right Hermione. It's our secret then. And I'll try my best not to make you feel uncomfortable but remember, you were the one who brought up the fact that these hormones are perfectly natural." He winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. And let's both make a promise right now to both do our best in keeping our hormones under control and never try to make the other go somewhere they're not comfortable with." She held out her pinkie.

Draco looked at her strangely. "Uh, what do I do?"

"Hook your pinkie with mine. It's called a pinkie swear. It's a muggle thing."

Draco quickly hooked his pinkie with hers. "I pinkie swear, then." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

Okay, there we have it! I hope it was to your liking :} I'm unsure if the last chapter was, I only had one review :\ which is a little disheartening. You guys are what keeps me inspired. I love wrting, but sometimes I need motivation to keep going. Please review if you have the time. Comments, criticism, suggestions are always appreciated. I do have some ideas of where I want this to go, but it changes while I write. I honestly didn't plan on having it end like this, but alas, it did.

Again, please review.


	6. A Dance

An extra treat for you, my readers! Another update this weekend! I'm on a real creative streak right now, so I've been writing a lot :) I do have to right an essay tomorrow though :\ which sucks, but I should have another chapter for you before next weekend!

Thanks for the reviews :D Shiny cupcakes for everyone! ... Anyway, on with the chapter and all it's cheese! Enjoy

Forgot the Disclaimer last time. Here it is: Harry Potter is not mine :(

* * *

Particular

**A Dance**

The next three months flew by as far as Hermione was concerned. She was surprised to see snow on the ground and even more surprised when Harry and Ron informed her that they'd already played two Quidditch games.

"You're joking, right? I thought this was your first one!"

"That's what you said about the last match, Hermione. Honestly, how someone could forget about Quidditch is beyond me." Ron said before shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at the sight. "Quidditch is not the most important thing in the world Ronald. Don't tell me the two of you have forgotten about NEWTs?"

Ron's ears turned pink and Harry refused to look her in the eye. "So you have, then? Well, I'm not letting you copy of my notes this year. I'm Head Girl, I need to put my foot down at some point and if you both really want to be Aurors I suggest you start studying. I'm tired of covering for you!"

Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at her. "What? You think I'm joking? Well, just watch then! I don't have time to worry about your marks; I have enough on my mind already. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Head Boy." She stood and swung her bag onto her back and angrily stalked off.

Ron sneered at her back. "Meeting with the 'Head Boy'? Since when has she spoken civilly with him?"

Harry shrugged. "She has been meeting him a lot lately. Maybe they have to for the sake of their sanity. She's right though, you know. We really should start thinking about studying..."

Ron snorted. "Shove off it, mate. She'll let us borrow her notes. She's just bluffing."

"I don't know. She sounded pretty upset."

"Fine, fine. But don't expect me to do much."

Harry laughed. "Fair enough."

OoOoO

"Sorry I'm late!" Hermione closed the door behind her and turned to smile at Draco.

"Better late than never I suppose." He replied walking over to her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "What kept you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Honestly, is that all boys care about?"

"Boys maybe, but not men."

Hermione smiled up at him and he leaned down to meet her lips. They stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying the kiss. Hermione pulled away. "This is getting so tiresome, Draco."

Draco frowned. "What is?"

"The secret meetings are. I just wish there was some way that we could make the others except us."

Draco stroked her cheek. "Hermione, these last two months have been so stressful; making sure no one sees, keeping up with homework and all that. I totally understand where you're coming from. But I just don't think the school is ready for us. Especially Potter and Weasley."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But they never will be and I don't want people to find out the wrong way. I... I think I might be falling..."

Draco looked at her feet. "No, you're fine, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "I think I might be falling in love with you, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. "Do you not love me, Draco?"

Draco turned her face to his. "There's something I feel that I've never felt before when I look at you. To be honest, I've always felt this strange pull towards you since the day I met you. I can't describe it; I have no idea what it is."

Hermione wiped her tears away. "Do you think you could ever love me? I don't know if I'm supposed to hate myself for the way I feel or not. I don't know if we're moving too fast. I thought there was only a physical attraction to you and then, I don't know what happened. We started talking and I learned who you really were, not who you're father wants you to be. I found myself liking you more and more and I found excuses to see you. I know it sounds silly but I.... I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled down at her. "I never knew that's how you felt. And yes, I could love you. I enjoy your company and I look forward to every meeting we have. The truth is you're never late. I'm always here half an hour early, waiting for you. I've learned so much about you in these past three months; it's been a dream."

Hermione smiled weakly through her tears. Draco wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her other hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Hermione laughed. "What, to the sound of passing students?"

"It makes a wonderful beat pattern, don't you find?" He said as he slowly began swaying and dancing a simple waltz. Hermione giggled and followed. "Oh, so you can dance?"

"Of course I can. I took ballet for years when I was a child. I had to give it up to come to Hogwarts, but I loved it. I still dance on my own sometimes."

Draco leaned forwards and Hermione gracefully leaned back. "I would love to see you dance."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Give me music, and I'll show you."

OoOoO

That night at dinner, it was all Hermione could do to not stare at Draco. Not that he had any easier; he kept glancing at her and they kept locking eyes. Draco realized that Hermione was right, as usual. He wanted everyone to know. And yes, he did love her. How could he not? Had he really been so stupid as to say that he didn't? No, he hadn't said that he didn't, he just hadn't said that he did.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her, Potter and Weasley. "Hermione?"

She turned around and looked at him in surprised. "What is it?"

He pulled her up and kissed her in front of the entire school. "I love you. And I don't care who knows it."

A roaring silence filled the air. Every eye in the school was focused on them, every breath was held. It was like standing in a room filled with statues. Dumbledore broke the silence. He stood and applauded. Other teachers soon followed his example, save for Snape, who eyed Draco with a clenched jaw. Soon, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables joined in, followed by a select few students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron stood so quickly his plate went crashing to the floor. He said nothing to either of them, but stormed out of the hall, followed quickly by Harry.

"Well! I think that about signals the end of the evening. Pip, pip everyone! Off to bed!" Dumbledore called to the students. He motioned for Hermione and Draco to join him at the head table as the other students filled out, some giving them the thumbs up, others looking ready to commit murder. Hermione and Draco made their way up to the table.

"I want to congratulate you on being the biggest scandal I have ever seen in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, smiling at them.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry Professor; I didn't know what Draco was going to do."

Draco looked at her. "Excuse me? Don't put the blame on me."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I just want you both to know that you may be dealing with some rather, ah, unfriendly remarks now. Please talk to me if they are serious."

They both nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Very well, goodnight, both of you."

OoOoO

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HERMIONE?!?!" Ron screamed. "THIS IS DRACO MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"

Hermione flinched. "I know that, Ron. But please, don't shout."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "She's right mate. Yelling at her won't make it any better."

Ron's face turned purple and reminded Harry greatly of his Uncle Vernon. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! EITHER OF YOU!"

"Ron! I'm sorry I never told you and I'm sorry you're so upset by this." Hermione said softly while staring at the floor.

Ron spat at her feet. "Whore."

Hermione looked up in shock as tears tumbled down her cheeks. Ron glared pure hatred at her before turning to walk up the stairs to his dormitory. Harry watched him as he walked away and sat down beside Hermione, who pushed him away.

"What Harry? You want to continue where he left off? I don't need this shit. Fuck you both, I'm done."

She ran out of the portrait hole without even thinking about where she was going. The look in Ron's eyes stayed with her and she cried harder. If this is what her happiness was then she didn't want it anymore. Because of the person she loved, because she loved him, her best friends hated her. Ron would never speak to her again, would never look at her again. A sob escaped her lips as she pushed the heavy front doors open. She didn't notice the cold; she didn't feel the snow on her bare feet as she continued to run. Even Harry couldn't say anything to her.

"WHY?!?!" She screamed as she fell to the ground beside the lake. Now sobbing uncontrollably, she felt the cold. She shivered as she realized she was wearing only her pyjamas. She curled up in a ball and felt the snow whirl around her. "Why? Why can't they accept us? Draco..." She continued to sob and slowly drifted towards sleep. She knew that she needed to go back to the castle to sleep. If she stayed out her, it would be too cold. She may not wake up in the morning. A morbid thought crossed her mind. 'Who cares if I don't wake up in the morning? I can't be happy with Draco anyway because of Ron.' As she fell asleep however, she felt strong arms pick her up and turned towards the warmth of their fur jacket.

OoOoO

When Hermione awoke the next day, she didn't know where she was. She was alive though, and inside; there was a fire crackling beside her. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"So yer finally up, Hermione." A deep, gentle voice said.

"Hagrid?" She asked, turning towards the large man, who sat at the table preparing two bucket sized mugs of tea.

"Yeah it was me who picked ya up outta the snow. What were ya doing out there in only yer pyjamas?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. "I had a fight with Ron last night and I had to get out... I didn't realize where I was." She gladly accepted the tea he offered her and took a slow sip. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Hagrid, I'm just so... I don't even know anymore."

"Is this because of Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "Ron called me... well, something not very nice, nor true."

Hagrid frowned. "What did he call you?"

"A whore."

Hagrid stood up quickly. "He didn't!"

Hermione nodded. "Please, Hagrid. I don't want to cause all this trouble. It's only because Draco and I are together." She began to cry. "This is all my fault. I told him I wanted people to know. I was tired of living in secret. I love him, Hagrid. But I don't want to lose my friends over this."

Hagrid sat back down. "Well then, Hermione. If you love him, then you'll get through it. I know ya. Yer a strong girl and Ron can be a right git sometimes."

Hermione smiled. "You're right Hagrid. Maybe I should get back. They might be worried."

Hagrid stood again. "Alrigh' but I'm carryin' ya. I don't want ya to freeze out there."

"Thanks Hagrid."

OoOoO

Draco didn't sleep that night. As soon as he got Harry's owl explaining what that Hermione had run off and no one could find her he spent the entire night searching the castle. When he saw Hagrid carrying her across the field his heart froze. What had happened? Was she okay? He ran towards them, terror written across his face.

"Hermione!" He sighed in relief when he found out she was okay and squeezed her tightly. He was sure he would never let go of her; never let anything hurt her again.

"Draco?"

He looked down at her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I made you worry. And I'm so glad you were looking for me."

"What happened Hermione? Why did you run away last night?"

* * *

I hope you like it! I kind of just wrote what I thought as I went... which is what I do everytime :P Oh, I just dyed a streak of my hair purple!!!! I would have done my entire hair, but I don't have enough dye, money or patience. So, just a streak is nice, kind of tucked away but still noticable.

Please Review!!! Please, please, please!!! :):):):)


End file.
